


The snowstorm in our hearts

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KAT-TUN members reunite with Jin for a short Christmas trip in Sapporo. Four of them had to go back after one night, but Kame decides to stay for an extra day and Jin, who planned the whole thing out, offers to stay with him. What will happen between them after one of them confesses his feelings for the other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The snowstorm in our hearts

“Finally a Christmas together!” Koki let out, excited, lifting his glass in the air.  
All of the other band members and Jin followed, the clinking of their glasses resounding in the room. They were gathered around a kotatsu table, bundled together so that they could all keep their feet under it and enjoy the heat. And most importantly, they were all of them. All six of them.  
After a long time, between busy schedules and parted ways, Jin came with the idea of a Christmas holiday at a chalet in Sapporo. It was a surprise for all of them, but they agreed in an instant, all too excited about this. They missed each other very much, in spite of all the misunderstandings and small fights they were still a family. A family of six.  
“It’s really nice and peaceful here. I like it.” Yuichi let out, scanning the living room they were in, just enough decorations to give the proper Christmas spirit and please the eye. An ornamented tree was placed in front of the big window, two red and white socks hanging by the chimney and a few angels and snowmen were placed on a cabinet.  
“Yeah, it was a really good idea to come here.” Tatsuya pointed out, taking a small sip of his champagne and carefully placing the glass on the table.  
“Of course it was. It was my idea, after all.” Jin smugly said, half joking, half meaning those words. He sneaked a glance at the man sitting to his right, the one he missed the most among the guys. Kazuya just smiled politely and took a piece of cake from the table.  
“Mine was better.” Junno announced, grinning, while fixing his snowflake patterned jumper. “How do you like my presents, guys?” he asked, referring to their matching sweaters and for Jin a matching hat.  
“They’re out fashioned and too clichéd, but at least they’re not red and white.” Kame pointed out, teasing the guy and the whole group started laughing wholeheartedly.  
“Hey. At least you’re wearing them.” Junno replied victoriously.  
“Yeah, because you made us.” Jin teased, pulling the hat over his eyes and making funny faces. Their laugh once again filled the room. “But we love you in spite of being the biggest goofball in the Universe.” He stuck his tongue out and patted the guy on the shoulder. The others started clapping and voice their agreement, bringing once again the bright smile on Junno’s lips.  
~*~  
After the obligatory game of jan-ken-pon for choosing the rooms, Jin ended up with Kame, Ueda with Junno and Maru with Koki. Secretly, they all wanted to share the room with Jin and catch up, talking until morning. But the winner was more than happy that he had the chance to sort his feeling out.  
Yes, his feelings, his newfound feelings for Jin. He always cared about the older one, a little bit more than friendly love, but never as burning as the feeling he had ever since Jin was gone. Leading his own life in a different place, leaving them behind. Leaving him behind. That’s how he still felt deep inside, even though he was extremely happy and proud of Jin.  
The second surprise of their vacation was revealed once they stepped inside the room. Instead of two single beds, there was only one king size bed. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, Jin smiling sheepishly like they’d never done that before. Like those memories with all six of them sleeping in the same hotel room for more than one night were so distant that seemed from another life. They finally unpacked without a word, each of them minding their own business.  
“Say… do you want a cup of hot cocoa?” Kame asked when the awkward silence was already strangling him.  
“Hmm…” Jin hummed his reply, finally facing him. “That would be great.” He ended with a smile, flopping onto the bed.  
“Then, I’ll be back!” Kame said, in English, wanting to loose up the stiff atmosphere between them. “Until then you could change or something.”  
“Yes, sir.” Jin replied, continuing the jokes, finally feeling a little bit better. Kame’s genuine, wide smile had this strange effect on his body since the first time he saw it. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, sometimes like a drunken state that you would want to keep forever.  
Once Kame was out of their room, he heaved a long sigh, like he was somehow holding his breath for a long time. He didn’t realize how apart they’d grown since he left the band. It was always the two of them, on-stage or in their private life. He could remember a time when Kame’s smile was only for him. He still remembers clearly when he met the younger one, when his smile and those playful eyes stole his heart irremediably. He can’t remember a time when he was infatuated with some chick he just met or the puppy love he felt before he met Kame. He just remembers being in love with Kame. He feels like his whole life he only loved Kame. And if he analyzes the situation, that’s more than true. Kame is the only person that still holds a huge part of his heart and mind.  
He got up, rummaging through his clothes that were scattered all over the bed for a homey set of clothes, when Kame’s neatly packed bag attracted his attention. On the loveseat next to the window, only a set of clothes were neatly folded next to it and waiting for him to get into. Jin strolled there and picked the faded pink sweatshirt, careful not to unfold it or crumple it. He brought it to his face and inhaled deeply. He missed Kame’s scent so much. Before, there were times when Kame slept over at his place and the latter gave him some comfortable clothes to wear for the night. And always Kame’s strong scent remained on the clothes long after the smaller one stopped wearing it. He always loved Kame’s scent. He always loved Kame.  
He lazily peeled his clothes off and slipped into the new ones, smiling deeply at Junno’s idea with the matching sweaters. He folded it nicely and placed it next to Kame’s set of garments. When the younger one returned with the hot cocoa, he was already stretched down onto the huge bed. He only lifted his head and he smiled goofily, bringing a genuine, beautiful smile on Kame’s face also.  
“Here. You can start drinking yours while I change.” Kame pointed at the two cups on the small table, next to their keys and cellphones. He picked his clothes and made his way towards the bathroom.  
“Thanks a lot.” He finally sat on top of the bed. “You know, I don’t mind if you change in front of me.” Jin let out, right before Kame could grab the door’s handle. “After all, I’ve seen you naked a thousand times before.” He continued, but soon the realization drew upon him. That was before. Yeah, before they grew apart; before he left.  
“You’re right. But I would feel more comfortable that way.” Kame assured him with another smile and slipped inside the bathroom. Things have changed an awful lot before those times when they would change in front of each other or skinny dipping in the cold ocean at night. Those times were long over and Kame knew that better than anyone. He quickly changed and letting the awkwardness aside, he decided to try and protect the bond they once had.  
Needless to say that when Kame had something in mind, he could definitely pulled it off, no matter what. They ended up having the second cup of hot cocoa while reminiscing about the past. The good times, the bad times and the most embarrassing memories were once again flashing right in front of their eyes, as if time just stood still and those things happened only yesterday. Their laugh filled the room, their joy and longing could be felt by the one another. Soon, they realized that it was past 4 am and in a few hours they needed to be up for the upcoming session of skiing.  
“It’s kind of late…” Jin pointed out, rubbing the back of his head, nervously. Kame, next to him just nodded and let out a yawn. “I’ll take the loveseat.” He continued and for a moment there he thought he saw a tint of disappointment in the younger one’s eyes. He got up, wanting to clear the loveseat in question and prepare for bed, when a firm tug on his shirt stopped him.  
“I think we can share this huge bed.” Kame announced with a warm smile, all kinds of scenarios of rejection playing in his head. “Like we used to.” He added, memories of Jin unconsciously hugging him and clinging to him in sleep rushing into his head. He felt his cheeks flushed a bit, but he still held Jin’s gaze, waiting for the reply.  
“Sure. If you don’t have a problem with it, I don’t either.” He assured, more like to himself. There was more to it that Kame would let out, but once again, maybe it was the closeness clouding Jin’s judgment. He got up and shut the already dimmed lights, now the only source of it being the warm Christmas decorations hanging outside the huge window. No stars and no moon that night.  
Kame slipped under the covers, secretly wishing for Jin to slip into that deep slumber, making unconscious gestures like gluing their bodies together and hugging him tightly from behind. Kame was sure it would hold a different kind of meaning now, that his feelings were clear and there was more than friendship that he felt for the older one. He wished for it to happen, if only for a night…  
Jin, on the other hand he was facing a sudden rush of courage, seeing this moment a perfect chance for his much awaited and many times postponed confession. With his heart racing in his chest, loud enough for Kame to hear it on the other side of the bed where he was lying, with his back facing him, Jin opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but was stopped by Kame’s.  
“Oyasumi.” The younger one ended with a giggle, feeling all giddy and warm inside. Jin was right there and he felt really warm and fuzzy inside.  
“Oyasumi.” He replied, kicking himself inwardly. He took his time to rethink his strategy, still feeling a little stiff and more than embarrassed by what he wanted to tell the other one.  
Suddenly, the door flung open and a bright light fell on their faces, blinding them. Both of them got up instantly, sheltering their eyes so that they could see who was the one entering the room.  
“Who’s that?” Jin asked, straining to see who it was.  
No answer was voiced, and the man approached the bed, lying with his eyes still closed. Maru lied there, right between Jin and Kame, who were now dumbfounded, looking at each other. Maru was still flashing the flashlight to the ceiling, creating a huge circle of light.  
“He’s a sleepwalker?” Jin managed to say between torrents of laughter. “Since when?”  
“I didn’t knew that either.” Kame let out, chuckling. “I think we should gently wake him up.”  
“No! That’s the only think you won’t do to a sleepwalker. I think we need to carry him to his room.” Jin affirmed, sure of himself.  
“You go ahead and carry him yourself!” Kame spat. “His room is at the other end of the hallway!” he pouted cutely.  
“Then at least help me lift him up and maybe we can guide him?” Jin tried and hoped it would work.  
”That’s better.” Kame agreed.  
They managed to get him up and to their surprise, Maru’s eyes flashed open, but the guy was obviously still sleeping. He started walking by himself, holding the flashlight in front of him.  
“No, not that way!” Jin let out, as if Maru could hear him. He grabbed the older one’s arm and turned him around, in the direction of his and Koki’s room, and not the other way around, which was Junno and Ueda’s room.  
“You know how to handle this? Or is it just Maru being obedient?” Kame laughed wholeheartedly, grabbing Maru’s free arm and helping Jin out.  
“Laugh all you want. You’re lucky I didn’t just leave you there with him.” Jin let out, sarcastically. “Maybe I should’ve just take his place and let him take mine.” He went further with the teasing, and he could actually see Kame’s face losing his color. “Who knows, maybe he would’ve started to project shades on the walls with his flashlight.” He bursted out laughing, so hard that with his free hand he held his stomach.  
“I’ll leave this small pleasure of life to Koki.” He stuck his tongue out as they finally arrived at the appointed room, where Koki was soundlessly sleeping. They finally managed to get him into the bed and Kame took the flashlight out of his hands. As soon as the object was turned off, Maru’s eyes closed and the guy seemed in a deep slumber. They made their way to their room laughing, even when they slipped once again under the covers.  
“Sleep tight.” Jin said towards Kame, who was now once again with his back turned to him.  
“You too.” The younger one replied, half murmuring.  
By the time Jin opened his mouth again, Kame’s breath was even, a clear sign that the latter was already asleep. “Ummmm, Kazu-chan…” Still, he continued, in spite of the silence he received as answer from Kame. “I know it might come as a surprise for you, but I have something important I want to tell you.”  
Kame’s eyes fluttered open the second Jin called him by the old nickname than only his family and the older one used with such ease. He wanted to reply, to let Jin know that he was awake now, but the latter’s next words took him by surprise.  
“I love you.” Jin heaved a long, relieved sigh, like some stone was finally off his chest. “I think I’ve always did. Since that time at the audition, when you flashed me that bright smile of yours.” He stopped for a few moments and turned his head in the younger one’s direction. No movement at all. He rubbed his face in frustration.  
Kame was now more awake that he’s been in ages. He couldn’t move and couldn’t make his heart stop racing or his mind to start working again. He was shocked, to say the least. He wanted to turn around, but his limbs wouldn’t want to listen the command. He just stood there and listened to Jin’s next words.  
“What am I doing, talking to him while he’s asleep…” he laughed at his own stupidity, pulling the thick blanket over his head. He sat like that for a few moments, then pulling it back below his neck, he inhaled deeply. “If I don’t say it now, I probably won’t say it at all. Like never. In one way or another, I need to tell you this. Even if you won’t know I ever did…” he palmed his face, shaky long fingers resting there.  
What? There’s more? Stop it… I don’t know what to say… or do… or say… Was all Kame’s mind could process at the moment. He nonetheless stood there quiet and listened further.  
“I know you never saw me as more than just a friend, a close friend. But I just couldn’t stop this feeling developing and growing deeper over the years. It was a time that I just couldn’t let you out of my sight. There were times when even at night, when we slept at each other’s house, I would wait for you to fall asleep then I would hug you tightly, afraid that you’ll slip away from me.” He turned his head towards Kame once again, waiting for a movement of some kind.  
The more Jin let out in that whispered, low voice, the more Kame was starting to believe it was true, and that he was the blind one until he finally cleared his feelings, years later. Yes, he always admitted Jin was his best friend and he love him more than he loved any of his friends before, sometimes even more that he loved his own brothers. But until now he didn’t quite realized it was more than friendship he was feeling towards the older one. But he couldn’t called it love either, not until that moment when he thought he lost Jin forever.  
“In the end, it was me who walked away, and I’m really sorry about that.” Another heavy, deep sigh made his way pass his lips. “But, despite everything, I can’t stop feeling like this towards you. I’ve tried, but it’s like I don’t know how to love someone else that isn’t you.” He stretched his hand towards Kame, in an attempt to make some contact, at least caress his hair or something.  
But the smaller one was too far away, on the other edge of the bed. Jin cursed in his head, shifting a bit so he could come closer. He ended up so close to Kame that he could feel the heat from his body. He reluctantly placed his hand on Kame’s head, caressing him with shaky fingers. “It’s been so hard without you guys to support me, but it was hell without seeing you for so long.” He whispered so low that Kame would have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention solely to Jin’s voice.  
“Let me hold you one last time, ok? Even if you don’t care about me…” he ended up with a sad smile on his face and circling Kame’s waist under the blanket, he pulled the younger one closer to him, gluing their bodies together and letting the steady breath lulling him to sleep. He thought he heard a low whisper right before he slipped into the deep slumber, but he didn’t paid much attention to it, thinking it was only his mind playing tricks on him. After all, he had the younger one right there in his arms and that was more than enough for him, at the moment. Any bitching or negative remarks could wait until later.  
“I think I’ve never stopped caring…” Kame’s almost inaudible whisper came out before he could even think about it. And it was true. He gasped when Jin brought him closer, but let the older one’s warmth envelop him. All the tiredness was long gone, no sign of sleep in sight. Jin’s words were replaying in his mind and the hand securely locked around his waist made his whole body feel numb. When he regained all of his senses, a while later, he placed his own hand on top of Jin’s, lacing their fingers together. It was already morning, shades of light slipping through the large windows, bathing the room in bright light. That’s when sleep finally overtook him.  
*  
Jin woke up hours later just in time for the much anticipated ski trip. He wore a bright smile on his face, waking up in the same position in which he remembered falling asleep. Well, almost. His hand was numb, but the short, stubby fingers still intertwined with his own fit so well together. Like their bodies, he thought. Kame’s ass was pressed to his groin and his feet secured between Jin’s legs. He suddenly wished to wake up like this every day. He took a minute to enjoy the beautiful moment and after, carefully pulling his hand back, he traced a long invisible line from Kame’s arm up to his neck, where he took his time caressing the milky, soft skin.  
Kame stirred in his sleep and Jin immediately backed up, putting a more than a few inches between them. He smiled for himself and got up to sit on the bed. He watched the younger one’s sleeping face, thinking it was the most beautiful thing in the world, right after the bright smile that captured his heart forever. He thought it would be nice to at least make some coffee, in return for last night’s hot cocoa. And he found it more than cute to serve it to Kame in bed. He got up, throwing a last look at the younger one, a tint of a smile on his pretty, pinkish lips. He picked the two mugs and stormed to the kitchen.  
*  
His surprise was ruined the moment he was back, in front of the door to their room. Koki’s voice came as a pang in his heart. He almost forgot about the other guys; somehow in his head, it became all about him and his Kazu. He opened the slightly parted door with one foot, careful not to spill the hot coffee. To his surprise, Kame wasn’t out of the bed yet, in fact he was still covered up to the neck and Koki was next to him, nudging him to get up, trying to pull the blanket off him.  
“Come, on. You’ll miss out all the fun!” Koki tried to persuade the youngest.  
“Stop it, Koki. I want to sleep…” Kame whined, in the spoilt brat tone he used with Koki or Maru. Jin found it cute and a smile crept on his face.  
“Good morning.” He let out in a chirpy voice, placing one of the two mugs down on the bedside table next to Kame. Both of the replied almost at the same time, turning their heads in his direction.  
“Jin, I need your help. This guy won’t get up, saying he would rather sleep all day than join us.” Koki pouted then continued. “You need to convince him. I haven’t succeeded in pulling him out of the bed, at least… I’ll leave it to you.” He nodded and grabbing the mug which Jin was still holding, he stormed out of the room.  
“Hey, that was mine!” he shouted, but it was too late, Koki closing the door behind him with a loud thud. He sighed and turned towards Kame, shrugging.  
“You can have mine, if you’d like. I don’t intend to drink it and chase the sleep away.” Kame stretched, a broad smile decorating his face, and to Jin it looked like a cute kitty. The guy was too cute for his own good. “Thanks for the thought, by the way.” He let out, pointing at the coffee.  
“Ah, it’s nothing.” Jin let out, taking a seat next to him. “So why don’t you join us?” his lips stretched in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
“I haven’t slept really well and I need my beauty sleep, you know?” Kame lied, dramatically caressing his cheeks to mask his lie.  
“But you fell asleep right away. You slept more than I did.” Jin raised a suspicious eyebrow, tugging at the blanket in an attempt to uncover the younger one.  
“You’re free to join me, you know?” he stuck his tongue out, giggling right after.  
“As tempting as it may sound, we need to go. The guys are waiting. It was supposed to be the six of us.” Jin pointed out, getting up and looking for the warmest clothes he had brought. “Come on, get up, sleepy head.”  
“I think I’ll pass.” Kame let out bluntly, covering also his face. “I’m really sleepy and I’m afraid I might cause you guys problems if I even try to get out of the bed in this state.” And he wasn’t lying one bit. More than the fatigue and the sleepy state, he had another problem. A bigger one which he couldn’t even take care of it now. Not with Jin in the room. He woke up with a painful hard on and was trying really hard to hide it from Jin who was now… undressing?  
“Suit yourself.” Jin replied, a little bit disappointed. “But you’ll miss all the fun.”  
Kame peeked at the half naked man in front of him and it didn’t make any good to his aching problem. Unaware of it, Jin took his sweet time slipping into the warm and bulky winter clothes. He gulped hard, chasing away the dirty thought invading his mind at the moment.  
“You sure you don’t want to come?” Jin asked, once again, to make sure of it. Kame’s answer was the same one, and with a wave of his hand and a ‘See you later’ was out of the door. Now, Kame could finally go to the bathroom and take care of his problem.  
*  
By the time the five of them got back, Kame was waiting for them with the table set and a pretty alluring smell enveloping them. Not only did he manage to sleep, but he had plenty of time to think through the whole Jin confession and all. Only after that did he started cooking for them. It was more like an apologizing meal or something, for not being able to be with them.  
The Jin thing was easy: he would let it pass. After all, they only needed to see each other for a few hours more, until the flight back was scheduled. He decided to stay another day, to fully enjoy the snow, the tracks and all. It was the perfect getaway and he would have plenty of time to calm his heart, to get ready for yet another separation from Jin.  
Jin, on the other hand, was worried sick all day, thinking about Kame. He even wanted to go back more than one time, but the others insisted so much that he gave up. Still, it was such a relief seeing Kame wasn’t getting sick or something, as this thought passed his mind a couple of times during the day.  
All in all, they had a great day and haven’t missed the chance to brag about it to Kame, accusing him of deserting the team or something. They all set down to eat as soon as they gasped for breath and Kame was soon forgiven when they tasted the delicious food he made. He even remembered to cook Jin’s favorite pasta and Maru’s dessert.  
“Guys, I’ve decided to stay another day.” He announced and all their looks were now on him. “I feel bad for not coming today with you all, so I’m going to try that tomorrow. Plus, I could really use an extended vacation.” He continued, taking a sip of his coke.  
“You’re kidding, right?” Koki asked, a tint of aggravation in his voice. “What about work?”  
“I only had an appointment and I canceled it.” He replied bluntly.  
“Lucky bastard.” Koki threw him a not-so-polite look. “I wish I could’ve stayed longer, but I need to spend some time with my family. I promised them.”  
“Same here.” Ueda let out, still munching on his food. “Too bad…”  
“I have a meeting regarding the new drama.” Nakamaru said, wiping his hands.  
“I have Rina-chan waiting for me too, you know?” Junno’s voice echoed in the room.  
“I know you’re all busy, I’m not asking you to say for my sake. It was fun being all of us like this.” He ended with a smile, raising his glass in the air. All of them followed and the glassed clinked, everyone cheering for each other.  
“We should do this again sometime, right?” Maru tilted his head in Jin’s direction, while one by one they finished eating and were getting ready to go and pick their luggage.  
“I’m staying.” He announced and all of them turned towards him, all of their faces still smiling, except Kame’s. He didn’t see that coming. All of his plans were shattered. “I booked the place so I need to see this through, you know?” he announced smugly, entirely too proud of his lie. “Plus I could use an extra day off here.”  
“What about your family? Or work, or something else?” Kame’s torrents of words hit him, as if the younger one didn’t want him there.  
“I have the whole week off.” He announced proudly. “I’ll stop by my parents’ house the day after tomorrow. They don’t even know I’m back in the country…”  
“I’m surrounded by lucky bastards!” Koki almost yelled in a now faked annoyance and they all started laughing out loud.  
“Enjoy your stay, then.” Ueda wished them and made his way upstairs to pick his baggage. All of the remaining members followed, pointing out that they should hurry or they’ll miss the plane.  
They bid their farewell, the four members taking one of the rented cars, the more spacious one, with Maru driving. Kame started laughing out loud once they were back inside, apparently for no reason at all.  
“What’s so funny?” Jin asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’ve just imagined sleepwalking Maru driving! That would be…”  
“Frightening!” Jin finished his sentence and they both laughed some more. “Say… Why were you so against the idea of me staying here with you?”  
Kame was taken by surprise. He thought Jin’s boldness and straightforwardness limited to when he thought Kame was sleeping. But apparently he was wrong. He tried to say something, but he babbled and just waved it off.  
“You hate me that much?” Jin pressed the matter, ignoring Kame’s puzzled look.  
There was no way in hell the younger one could ever hate him. It was just… his ruined plans. He couldn’t think about the Jin situation with Jin there, right? Needless to say that his heart will never be ready for the separation this way; it will only hurt more. “You’re wrong. I don’t hate you.”  
“Then why did you reacted like that? It is that horrible to stay around me?” Jin asked, in a serious tone, his eyes filled with something more than fret.  
“It’s nothing like that. I was just asking…” Kame lied, hoping he won’t get caught. “Let’s just drop it. Help me out with the dishes, will you?”  
Jin sighed in defeat and started clearing the table, while Kame already started to wash the glasses. When all of it was done, he slumped onto the couch and turned the TV on. Unusual for him, he stopped at a news channel, at the weather section. Right when Kame sat next to him, an announcement was made. ‘Tonight, will have huge snow storms all over Hokkaido, mainly Sapporo, Chitose and Furano. We advise all of you to be careful.’  
They both freeze in their spot. They looked at each other, then outside the huge window. It was snowing peacefully, the huge snowflakes hitting the ground in silence, no wind and no sign of the storm.  
“I think they lied to us once again, huh?” Jin let out, still looking outside the window.  
“It’s still early to say, but let’s hope it won’t come to that.” The younger one pointed out, making his way back into the kitchen. “Want some vodka? It will warm us and give us courage to pass the storm.” He joked about it, not that they needed anything else to warm them up when they had the huge chimney right there in the living room.  
“Yeah, that’s right. Bring it on!” he let out, excited that he finally had a drinking buddy. Not to mention that he really needed a drink so that he wouldn’t find this situation entirely weird.  
By the fifth shot, they started to get tipsy, taking about drinking games, drinking adventures and just about anything related to drinking. Jin proudly talked about the times he went out with his American buddies, the parties he attended and of course, how different the girls were from the Japanese girls. That is until a moment of awkward silence fell upon them, Kame’s gaze sharp and his face dead serious.  
“I’ve heard it all, you know?” he let out, slightly blushing.  
“What? Have I told you before about these things?” Jin asked him, not entirely sure about the people he bragged to about his adventures in the States.  
“Last night.” The words came out barely louder than a whisper, his gaze falling down onto the floor.  
Jin’s blood freezed in his veins and his heart skipped more than just a beat. He let out the breath he didn’t even realized he was holding and repeated the younger one’s words. “Last night…” his voice trailed off at the end, but he didn’t care. The alcohol that made him tipsy until a moment ago suddenly vanished from his system.  
“Yes. I heard it all.” Kame’s eyes found Jin’s gaze and held it for a few moments. “I…”  
“Don’t! Please.” Jin interrupted him, fearing the worse. “I don’t need to make it anymore worse that it already is.” He shook his head, too embarrassed to even look at Kame’s hand, or at Kame, across the table.  
“I guess you didn’t hear me afterwards.” The younger one let out, sly and embarrassed at the same time.  
Jin finally looked him in the eyes and desperately searched for a clue to the answer. True, he heard some kind of whisper, but he brushed it off, thinking that it was only his imagination. Then it came to him: the self-conscious smile on Kame’s face and his eyes were hiding something more than retrain and awkwardness. Something that looked like… desire or want?  
He pushed the thought out of his head and emptied another shot of vodka, suddenly his throat feeling unusually dry. “I’m afraid I was… distracted.” He let out after a break, searching for the right word. And it was entirely true. He was distracted by Kame, by his body, his warmth and his smell.  
“I…” Kame babbled, not even the amount of vodka in his system couldn’t stop his heart from racing like crazy. “I said… that I think I’ve never stopped caring.” He let it out with flushed face, ending with a lick of his lips.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jin asked, not sure he heard it right.  
“Exactly what you think it means.” He chucked lightly, hiding his nervousness. “That I do care about you and I think I’ve always cared … well… more than I should.”  
“No way!” Jin’s face lit up as if he was a child opening his Christmas gift. And in a way he was. Kame just nodded and poured another round of vodka.  
“Yes way. I finally said it.” He couldn’t believe it himself, but it felt good letting it out and the genuine smile on Jin’s face was entirely worth it. He emptied his glass and slammed it to the table.  
“I need another one to process this.” He hurriedly gulped the content of his glass and made a face when it burned down his throat. Without even thinking about it, he circled the table and slumped to the floor, right behind Kame. He circled his waist and pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering a soft ‘I love you’ into Kame’s ear.  
The younger one barely managed to breathe when a wet kiss was placed at the back of his head, right under the cute ponytail he was wearing. It came out rushed and clumsy, but it was nice and soothing at the same time. He break free from Jin’s tight embrace and turned around, resting their foreheads together, as he finally let out those words Jin wanted so much to hear in return. “I think… I love you too.”  
Their first kiss was rushed, full of want and need, of all those promises made along the years that neither of them thought about until now. Jin’s lips pressed over his own, fitting as if they were made for each other, applying just enough pressure to make him shiver. If he knew Jin would taste this good, he would have kissed the guy long ago. He was a great kisser, just his type. When he slightly parted his lips, the older one wasted no more time and after a few licks of his pinkish lips, he passed beyond them, and into the hot and moist cavern.  
Right there, on the floor, onto the fluffy carpet they were sitting on, Kame’s limbs gave up. Their tongues intertwined and started chasing each other in his mouth, feeling all of his senses with Jin: Jin’s smell, Jin’s taste, Jin’s body, Jin’s voice.  
Jin moaned into the kiss, his hands circling once again around Kame’s waist, this time to support him and to bring him closer to his body. Without breaking the heated kiss, he placed both of Kame’s hands around his neck, then his own back to the waist line of the younger one’s pants. Now it all felt complete. They fitted so well together and he couldn’t get enough of Kame. He could kiss the other one for days and he wouldn’t need anything else. It made him dizzy, more than the alcohol in his veins, the passion which was poured into that kiss.  
“Oh, God!” Jin exclaimed, as soon as they broke the kiss, in desperate need for air. He looked down, between them and noticed two visible tents in each of their sweatpants.  
“I think we should leave it here for the night.” Kame proposed, feeling the uncomforting look on the older one’s face. “I think the alcohol might’ve clouded our senses.” He backed out, removing his hands from around Jin’s neck awfully slow, wanting to prolonge the beautiful moment.  
“I have a better idea.” Jin got up, helping the younger one up in the process and guiding them to the spacious bathroom down the hall.  
“You want out first time to be in the bathroom?” Kame asked, accusingly, pouting with those now cherry lips.  
“Relax. It’s nothing like that. Just to release the tension.” Jin smiled smugly, attacking those pouty lips right after he opened the tap.  
Without breaking the now sloppy kiss, he picked Kame by the buttocks and lifted him a bit, so he could sit on one of the cabinets. Their groins rubbed together and the friction was driving them insane. Kame found himself shamelessly moaning around Jin’s mouth as his hips were desperately searching for the older one’s groin to rub on it. It felt better that he thought it was possible.  
Jin broke the kiss and attacked the younger one’s milky neck, leaving wet trails along the way. He smelled heavenly. More than once along the years he had dreamed about a time like this, but he couldn’t compare it to the real thing. It was thousand times better, driving him insane with each kiss, touch or sound. With a swift movement he removed Kame’s t-shirt and attacked the small nipples that haunted his dreams for years now.  
Kame grabbed Jin’s dark locks of hair, his lower part feeling like it was set on fire. A fire that was spreading along his whole body rapidly. He took advantage of a brief moment when Jin stopped only to look him in the eyes and peeled Jin’s shirt off. His hands began roaming all over the placed he could reach, as Jin’s were working fast in removing his sweatpants.  
“No underwear?” he rhetorically asked, taking a glance at the half filled bathtub. He licked a small nub one last time before straitening up, to reach Kame’s level and attack his slightly parted lips once again.  
Kame wasted no more time and removed Jin’s pants together with the boxers, groping that nice ass to his liking. With his hands then with his feet, he helped Jin out of those garments and pulled him closer, gluing their groins together. He let out a loud moan, feeling his whole body shiver when Jin thrusted his hips up, practically dry humping him. He threw his head back and squeezed Jin’s buttocks harder.  
“Let’s get in the tub.” Jin proposed in a broken tone, the arousement reaching dangerous levels in his system. Kame only grunted in protest, but he let himself be carried and helped to slip into the warm water. Jin followed him, pressing gentle kissed all over his face, then cupping his face and bringing their lips together.  
“I still don’t want it to happen here…” Kame voiced out, his hands caressing every single inch of Jin’s upper body. “On the first day of Christmas… like this…”  
“Shhhhh… Relax and enjoy.” Jin silenced him with a kiss, bringing Kame to straddle him.  
He took both of their members into his hand and he rubbed them together in a painfully slow pace, as he devoured Kame’s lips. The younger one broke the kiss, moaning shamelessly and throwing his head back. Jin took the chance and gently bit Kame’s chin, feeling the body on top of him shudder and a torrent of incoherent words coming out of the smaller one’s mouth. He gradually picked up the pace and slipped also his other hand under the warm water to grab Kame’s ass. Too many times he dreamed about this and a lot more, but the truth was that it couldn’t compare to the amazing feeling of actually feeling it.  
Kame’s mind was filled with all kinds of dirty thoughts, clouded by the older one’s touches, presence and taste. It was like a newfound addiction that sated all of his needs. Nothing mattered in that instant, just Jin, his hand working miracles down there, his equally hard member rubbing against his and the maddening kissed he wished to never end. He grabbed the edge of the bathtub harder for support as the warmth in his groin intensified. He was already out of breath, intoxicated by the desire and lust.  
Just a few more strokes and Kame groaned, his face contorted in a still enjoyable way as he reached his peak, followed suit by Jin, who let out a high pitched noise as if the world had ended. And in a way, it did. A whole new life was waiting for him, now that he had his loved one by his side. Making Kame his in the other way he saw fitted was just a matter of time now.  
He kissed Kame’s tip of the nose, then his lips briefly, smiling and picking up the sponge and the shower gel. “Let’s get cleaned up. We need to sleep early tonight, so that you won’t fall on the slide, or something.” Jin teased as soon as they both came down from their high.  
“Oh, shut up! You need to think at your own safety, being clumsy and all.” He giggled in that cute way of his, which made Jin swallow all of his words. Instead, he just kissed him softly on the lips.  
They ended up sleeping in the same room, hugged as they both wanted, the king sized bed suddenly feeling too big for the two bodies squeezed together as they were one.  
~*~  
He could feel something was wrong the minute he woke up, and it wasn’t Jin next to him clinging to him like a leech. That felt quite nice, even though he couldn’t remember much about last night. What felt extraordinary wrong was that outside their window was pitch black and the room was also drowned in darkness. He fumbled after his cellphone, and after glancing at the hour, he looked once again outside the window, where it looked like something was blocking it. 9 am and it was still pitch black. He felt the room entirely too cold and snuggled closer to Jin, allowing himself a small smile. And then it hit him, the smile fading in an instant. They were announcing a snowstorm at the news yesterday, right? It couldn’t be that bad, right? He immediately got up to sit on the bed, once again cellphone in his hands.  
“What are you doing, Kazu-chan? It’s the middle of the night!” Jin let out, still half asleep “Come back, it’s cold without you!” he continued and Kame could feel the pout he was wearing.  
“It’s fucking 9 AM and it’s pitch black outside! I think you should wake up! Something’s wrong!” Kame got out of the bed, tripping over something on his way to the door. He tried to call the first person on his speed dial which was Koki, but the signal was really poor. “Damn it!” he cursed his fate.  
“Why is it so cold?” Jin shivered, rubbing his shoulders fervently. “Is something wrong with the heating?”  
“I don’t know, ok?” Kame ran a hand through his hair in pure annoyance. “Where the hell is Maru’s flashlight when we need it?” he stormed to the bed and pulled the thick blanket off Jin. “Get up, lazy! It’s your fault after all! You and your big mouth!”  
“Why is it my fault? What did I do?” Jin asked, making his way round the bed to where Kame was sitting. He imagined that morning a little bit different, with a lot of sweet words and plenty of kisses, not Kame blaming him for God knows what.  
“You commented on the snowstorm news last night. What if it really happened?” Kame yelled, his patience wearing thin, seeing Jin still calm despite the situation.  
“But that’s crazy!” Jin stepped closer to the younger one and made an attempt to wrap his arms around Kame’s waist, but his hands were slapped away. “Even if that happened, it’s not my fault. Calm down and let’s just found out what really happened.”  
“And how are we supposed to do that?” Kame ended with a deep sigh.  
“First we need to find the flashlight before your cellphone battery runs out.” he replied and dragged Kame out of the room. The first room they begin to search was obviously Maru and Koki’s. “Oh, that’s right. There’s two beds in this room. That must’ve been so lame, sleeping in such a tiny bed on your vacation.” Jin giggled, still not fully grasping the situation they were in.  
“Unlike us who used the tiniest part of that king-size bed…” Kame snorthed, rolling his eyes.  
“Whatever.” Jin replied bluntly. “Where the fuck is that fucking flashlight?”  
“There it is!” Kame beamed, using the light of his display to light up the way to a nearby table. He picked it up, and switching it on, he exited the room in a rush, leaving Jin behind.  
“Wait up, Kazu!” Jin yelled and followed suite. Kame just chuckled lightly. “What if there’s a ghost in here?” he asked in a scared tone, clinging to Kame.  
“I don’t think there are in here, but there might be in the addict.” Kame teased him, heading for the room in which Junno and Ueda shared.  
“Don’t even joke about it!”  
“I’m not.” Kame started laughing wholeheartedly. “Come on, let’s see if we can find something useful in this room.”  
“Look, there two also had two small beds.” Jin joked as he noticed under Kame’s flashlight beam the setting of the room. “I think we choose the right room, after all.” He smiled smugly.  
“And I think that it was your choice, the biggest room and the king-size bed.” Kame eyed him suspiciously and tried to escape his grip. Jin had his both arms securely wrapped up on Kame’s right one, making it difficult to search for something useful.  
“Nope, that’s not true.” Jin pouted and leaned closer to the smaller one’s ear, blowing a puff of hot air on his ear. “You don’t have any proof of that.” He pouted like a little child.  
“You just confirmed my theory…” Kame rolled his eyes once again. “Let go of me, we need to find the electrical panel or something like that.”  
“No, I can’t. What if there are truly ghosts in here?” he looked around scared, clinging to Kame’s body in something that seemed more like an embrace, than anything else.  
“Fine, but let’s go now and fix this.” Kame let out with a deep sigh and Jin just nodded.  
After about 10 minutes of wandering through the house, they found out that the chimney was still working, they found a few candles and a bright idea pooped into Kame’s mind.  
“I’m going to try and open the front door. If indeed the snowstorm has passed and we’re blocked by ice and snow, then we’re in big trouble.” He announced in a stern voice.  
“I’ll help you.” Jin offered and they both proceeded in doing so.  
A few straining attempts later they finally managed to crack it and Kame opened it a bit, but a big part of the snow covered him and fell into the entrance hallway. Their fear was confirmed. They were trapped there and on top of that, they needed to deal with that snow too. It took them nearly a half an hour to remove it all, part of it back into the gap created by the small avalanche and part of it by throwing it into the bathtub. When they were all done, they took a moment to catch their breaths and evaluate the situation. In the silence, Kame’s sneeze was heard loud and clear.  
“Oh, shit. You need to change right now.” Jin urged the younger one and dragged him up the stairs. “I’m afraid you caught a cold.” He continued, grabbing the flashlight on the way up and darting on the stairs. He didn’t care about the ghosts or any other thing now. The priority was Kame and Kame only.  
“I’m ok, it’s just a sneeze.” Kame mumbled and a series of sneezes followed.  
“Yeah, right.” Jin replied, sarcastically. “Come on, we need to change into something dry and warm. Both of us.”  
“First of all we need to solve the electricity problem. Maybe we can find the panel in the basement or in the attic.” Kame proposed.  
“No, first things first.” Jin replied without turning to face the younger one, gripping his hand tighter. “We’ll both change and then we’ll see.”  
“That’s the problem, Jin. We can’t see a thing!” Kame yelled and halted right in front of the room they shared.  
“Don’t argue. I’ll forcefully undress you and put some dry clothes on that skinny ass of yours!”  
“Oh, now it’s skinny, right? You didn’t think so last night!” Kame teased, but nonetheless stepped into the room and in the dim light coming from the flashlight began searching for a new set of clothes.  
“I didn’t mean it that way. I…” Jin stuttered, slightly blushing. “I like your ass.”  
“Good, then.” Kame replied, satisfied for a moment. “Because you’re not going to see much of this skinny ass.” He grabbed the garments and threw them on the bed, stealing the flashlight from Jin’s hand and pushing him out of the room. “Now wait for me to get changed.” He teased even further, chuckling at his own not-so-funny joke, locking the door from the inside.  
“Kazuuuu…” Jin whined, knocking on the door harder than it was necessary. “Open the door. What if the ghosts appear?”  
“Not my problem.” The younger one replied as he slipped into the dry clothes. “You need to think before you open that big mouth of yours!” he announced with a fake annoyance. He really enjoyed teasing the guy when he sometimes seemed like a big child.  
“I promise I will. Now please open the door. It’s pitch black in here.” He yelled, even though he knew it wasn’t necessarily.  
Kame unlocked the door, half naked, with only the lower part clothed. “Stop whining, will you?” he laughed wholeheartedly when Jin stepped back into the room.  
“I will if you kiss me.” He faked a pout and a puppy face until Kame’s heart melted.  
“You sneaky man!” once again Kame chuckled, seeing the look on Jin’s face.  
He closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on Jin’s lips, immediately retreating. Jin caught his arm and pulled him close, locking their lips together in a real kiss.  
“Won’t you help me undress?” he asked after he broke the kiss, leaving Kame still earning for more of that touch. “I don’t want to catch a cold either.”  
Kame clicked his tongue, proceeding in removing Jin’s jacket and the sweater he was wearing. He pulled it a bit along with the t-shirt and when Jin pulled his arms out of the garment, Kame left the whole thing to cover the older one’s head. Without notice, he bend a bit and kissed the area around Jin’s bellybutton, earning a surprised gasp followed by a moan.  
“Come on, let’s get dressed.” Kame urged, licking his lips. Jin tasted great no matter when he tasted him.  
“You’re so mean.” Jin protested, untangling the garment and finally able to remove it, he continued. “You kissed me and I couldn’t see it. You owe me now.” Once again a pout crept on his lips.  
“Whatever.” Kame just shrugged, not sure if that meant something good was in store for them or if Jin had something bad on his mind. Either way, he was sure nothing can be worse than the situation they were in. They needed to find solutions to their problem. Fast.  
Dressed in warm, fluffy clothes and equipped with some tool they’ve managed to find in the basemest, right under the stairs, they began searching for the electrical panel. Jin was clinging to Kame’s arm the whole way and not even in this point he didn’t let go of it.  
“Are you sure there are no ghosts in here?” He asked, looking around them really carefully.  
“No, Jin. They aren’t.” Kame puffed his cheeks and then continued. “The ghosts are in the attic.”  
Jin let out a high pitched noise as he stumbled across some old chest of some kind. He was terrified of the thought and the only thing that made him feel slightly safer was the older one’s presence.  
“You still scream like a girl?” Kame asked between chuckles. He always found that thing equally amusing and cute.  
“Don’t make fun of me, Kazu…” Jin placed his chin on Kame’s shoulder and pecked his cheek. “Don’t be mean to me when I’m scared.” He pecked Kame’s ear also and pulled the younger one into an embrace.  
“Ok, I’ll stop if you help me find that panel so we can solve the problem, ok?” Jin nodded and finally detached himself from Kame, not before placing a wet kiss on the younger one’s neck.  
The main electricity panel was quite close to them, on the same wall with the stairs, but a couple of steps away. It took them a while to find it though, as they couldn’t see really well with the fading light from the flashlight. Jin was the one to find it, surprisingly not concerned about the potential ghosts that may be in there.  
“Here it is.” He beamed and in a moment Kame was beside him, both of them looking quite puzzled at the panel.  
“Now what do we do?” Kame asked, concerned as he was clueless about it.  
“We’ll try the way they do it in the American movies.” Jin studied the panel closer. “Replace a fuse and then switch the main power source.” He continued, smugly.  
“It’s good that at least one of us knows how to handle this thing.” The younger one patted Jin’s back, proud of him.  
“Actually I’m not.” Jin retorted, instantly Kame’s hand stopping the patting and instead going up to smack his head. “But I know the theory. Trust me, ok?” he flashed a bright smile that looked kind of creepy under the dim light, and the younger one sighed deeply, rolling his eyes.  
“I have no other choice.” He replied finally, followed by another series of sneezes.  
“Bless you.” Jin said, absentmindedly, not realizing that it was more than just a sneeze.  
By now, Kame was starting to visibly shiver, his whole body feeling like it was wrapped in ice. He stopped his teeth from chattering because he didn’t want to alarm the older one. Jin was caught in investigating the panel in front of him and managed to switch the fuse with a new one he found nearby. Then he switched on the main power source and the lights were on.  
“Told you!” Jin beamed, his face decorated with the brightest smile ever. Even though he didn’t have any clue of what he was doing, he felt really proud of his accomplishment.  
“You’re irremediable.” Kame shaked his head, visibly amused at the same time. “Let’s celebrate this ‘victory’ of yours properly, shall we?” he threw Jin an inviting look and stretched his arm for the older one to take.  
“I’m honored.” Jin faked surprise and grabbing Kame’s hand he interlaced their fingers. He felt the younger one’s hands were extremely hot and after checking the temperature on his forehead, he noticed it was more than alarming. “Oh my God! You’re extremely hot!”  
“Ummm… Thank you?” Kame let out, puzzled as the fever was starting to make him feel quite dizzy.  
“No. I mean you have a high fever.” Jin carefully examined Kame’s orbs for any signs of the cold. “Not that I don’t think you’re hot. Hot as in beautiful and sexy and…” he rubbed his head in frustration then continued. “That’s beside the point here.”  
“I see…” Kame let out before his mind clouded for a second, his limbs giving up on him.  
Jin managed to catch him right in time, before he blanked out and hit the floor. He then carried him into the living room, calling his name all the way up. He carefully placed Kame onto the sofa and wrapped a warm blanket around his body. The younger one began mumbling something, obviously affected by his state. He picked up a bowl of cold water and a small towel in order to bring the fever down. He dipped the cotton into the bowl and soaking it, he placed it on Kame’s forehead.  
“Why are you always so good at making me worry?” Jin asked, removing a strand of hair from Kame’s face. He received an answer when the younger one stirred a bit and frowned and imagined what Kame would retort. He couldn’t suppress a warm a smile at the thought, even if he was extremely worried.  
“I love you. I don’t want to see you like this.” He caressed Kame’s cheek, lovingly, tenderly. “So, get well soon, ok?” he bent over, placing a wet kiss on Kame’s dry lips, before making his way to the kitchen.  
He was determined to cook a chicken soup, even if he didn’t have any clue how to make it or if he even had the right ingredients. He was confident after the success with the whole electricity problem, so now even the impossible seemed possible. Plus, the love he had for the younger one pushed him to so some pretty stupid things along the years, and this felt the least stupid of them all.  
He opened the fridge and to his surprise he found the ingredients he remembered he needed to cook his mother’s recipe. He remembered that one time she taught Reio how to make it and Jin has heard bits of their talk. He began the preparations, from time to time checking on the sick guy still sleeping on the sofa and changing the towel he had on his head.  
When the soup was almost finished, he could smell the delicious flavor. He was so proud of himself, especially after tasting it. With a broad smile on his face he searched for the medical kit, praying to find at least a pill containing ibuprofen. Luck was on his side this time around too, not only did he found medicine especially for the cold, but it was in fact that kind that dissolves in water. Kame hated pills so this way was easier to ingest. He brought the glass of medicine and a bowl of soup to the table right in front of the sofa and tried to wake the younger one up.  
“Come on, Kazu-chan. Wake up. I’ve made chicken soup.” He tried, softly, blowing some air on Kame’s earshell.  
The younger one stirred and mumbled something in the lines of “Don’t wanna…”but Jin couldn’t be exactly sure about it. He tried a few more times, but it was futile. Kame just turned from side to side until Jin pinned him to the sofa. He then leaned over and kissed him fully on those dried pinkish lips, Kame’s eyes fluttering open.  
“Morning, sunshine.” Jin backed out just enough so they can look into each other’s eyes.  
“I…” Kame tried to retort but he was obviously weakened. He smiled instead, feeling the alluring flavor of the soup invading his senses.  
“I’ve made chicken soup for you.” Jin announced, still hovering on top of the smaller one’s form.  
“Hmmm…” Kame hummed, the smile stretching across his face even futher.  
“How are you feeling?” he picked the cloth and dipped it in the water again, this time checking Kame’s temperature once again. It didn’t seem any lower than before.  
“I’m fine.” Kame let out, weakly, trying to sit.  
“I’ll feed you some.” Jin helped him up and did exactly so. “So? Am I a good cook?” he tried to lift Kame’s mood if only a bit.  
“The best.” Kame replied, parting his lips to receive another mouthful. “This soup is the best in the whole world.” He didn’t usually liked to be fed, as it made him feel useless somehow, but it was something in Jin’s way of dealing with the situation that made his heart beat faster.  
“Of course. Because I cooked it for you.” He announced, a crooked smile plastered on his face.  
“Thank you.” Kame stretched his arm to caress Jin’s cheek.  
“You don’t need to thank me.” Jin put the bowl down and cupped the younger one’s palm. “You just need to recover fast. We need to get out of here somehow.”  
“Yes.” Kame looked him in the eyes. “But first, kiss me, Jin.”  
And Jin did exactly so, locking their lips together, careful not to pour too much passion in it. It was an innocent kiss, just their lips against each other’s pair, molding after one another as if this was meant to be. And in a way, it truly was.  
*

“Jin?” Kame exclaimed as he woke up hours later to find Jin sleeping in a sitting position, with his head on the sofa, still holding his hand.  
“I’m here.” Jin’s eyes cracked open. He rubbed his face a bit and got up, stretching his numb limbs. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better. Thank you.” Kame replied.  
“That’s great. The medicine helped.” Jin smiled vaguely.  
“And the soup also.” Kame replied sternly. “You didn’t have to sleep here, you know?” a frown appeared on Kame’s face. “What if you got sick too?” he pouted, earning a peck from Jin.  
“Don’t worry. I haven’t slept for long, anyway.” He tried in vain to suppress a yawn. “Look, while you rested I’ve checked all the windows and they are all blocked by snow.”  
“There’s really no way out? We’re stuck here?” Kame sat on the couch.  
“So it seems. I’ve tried to find signal for the cellphone in every single corner of this house, but it’s useless.” Jin sighed.  
“Not even in the attic?” Kame raised an eyebrow.  
“You mean where the ghosts are?” Jin backed away slowly.  
“Yes, Jin. Right there.” He replied bluntly.  
“Kazuuuu, I’m afraid of ghosts. You know that better than anyone.” Jin whined, flapping his arms in a weird but still cute way. “Don’t send me there alone, pleaseeeee!” he came by Kame’s side and took both of his hands into his own. “Pleeaaaassseeeeee!”  
“Stop whining, Jin. We’ll go together after we’ll eat.” He nodded, entirely too convinced by that great soup.  
“Eat what?”  
“What do you mean what?” Kame’s eyes grew wider. “Food, of course.”  
“What food?” Jin asked, puzzled.  
“Any kind of food, Jin.” Kame pulled one of his hands from Jin’s grip and checked the older one’s temperature, judging by the things he was ranting.  
“We don’t have any food left. Just the chicken soup.” Jin announced matter-of-factly.  
“That’s a good one.” Kame’s lips twitched.  
“It’s true. I used all that was in the fridge to make you that soup.” He said in an apologetic manner.  
“You could’ve saved some for later.” Kame sighed and tried to get up, but he felt dizzy, slumping onto the couch.  
“Just rest for the time being. I’ll feed you the rest of the soup and then we’ll see if there’s anything in the basement.” Jin announced and took a couple of steps away.  
“On in the attic.” A malicious grin appeared on Kame’s face.  
Jin shivered at the thought, but choose to make it look like it ignored it completely. “I’ll be back soon.”  
They ate in quiet, this time Kame declining Jin’s help, arguing that he was feeling better by now. Their first stop after eating was the basement. This time properly lit, it was easy to find their way around. Only there wasn’t any sign of any kind of food.  
“I guess we need to go up to the attic after all.” Kame announced.  
“No, not there. I’m not going up there!” Jin ran up the stairs and he hid behind the sofa. That’s how Kame found him, only his hands showing on the back of the couch.  
“Come on, you big baby. I’m the one who’s sick and still not afraid.” He circled the couch and pulled Jin up to his feet.  
“It doesn’t have anything to do with my fear, you know?” Jin pouted.  
“I know. But we’ll be together. I’ll hold your hand.” Kame proposed and Jin’s face lit up a bit, but the pout remained. “What if I’ll kiss you?” he closed the distance between them and his arms instantly circled around Jin’s neck.  
“That’s more like it.” He circled Kame’s waist and pulled him closer, bringing their lips together in a warm kiss. He licked Kame’s bottom lip and the entrance was instantly granted, their tongues engaged in some kind of a race to taste each other better.  
Kame broke the kiss, letting his arms slide up in Jin’s messy locks. He placed a few butterfly kisses on his cheeks, jawline and lips until Jin’s face beamed with nothing but happiness.  
“Let’s go.” He grabbed Jin’s hand and made his way up the stairs.  
“You’re mean. Such a tease.” Jin mumbled but followed the younger one nonetheless.  
“Did you bring the flashlight?” Kame asked when they were facing the last set of stairs leading to the attic.  
“I have it in my pocket.” Jin replied sternly.  
“I thought I felt something hard in your pants. So it was only Maru’s flashlight.” Kame laughed wholeheartedly.  
“When did he ended up in this conversation?” the older one pulled out the object and lit it.  
“You’re more upset I mentioned Maru than you’re hurt in your pride? That’s a new one.” Kame giggled.  
“Whatever.” Jin brushed him off, avoiding the subject.  
“I never knew you were so jealous.” Kame teased further, in order to distract the guy from the darkness they entered into.  
“I’m… I don’t know…” He stumbled on his words like a schoolgirl.  
“Look, there’s something there.” He pointed the beam of light to a big box labeled with ‘cans’.  
When they opened it, they found all kinds of cans, from the tuna ones to the beans and mushrooms. Kame dropped one of them, which rolled down, scaring Jin when a huge doll came down with a loud thud.  
“Ghosts!” Jin yelled, putting the cans back and clinging to Kame’s arm for dear life.  
“It’s just a doll, Jin.” Kame patted his back and calmed him down.  
“It’s a ghost doll!” he grabbed Kame’s arm tighter.  
“That’s a good one.” Kame couldn’t suppress his laughter anymore. “I’m sure it will hunt your dreams from now on.”  
“You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?”  
“Yes. Now, come on, let’s gather a few cans and get you out of here.” He kissed Jin’s forehead and finally managed to urge the man in letting go of his arm.  
~*~  
“What time is it?” Kame asked, wrapping a thick blanket around his body for more warmth.  
“I don’t know. My phone is dead.” Jin announced, rubbing his feet with both of his hands.  
They were sitting on the couch, side by side, in a silence that each of them found really disturbing and wanted to break it apart. There wasn’t much to do except waiting for the rescue team to get them out of there, who might or might not know about them being stuck there.  
After bringing down the canned food, they ate in silence and Jin, aware of Kame’s still feverish body, has put them both to sleep for a good few hours. Jin even thought of taking the matter into his own hands and search for some kind of tool to remove the snow by himself. But then again, he had no idea how thick the layer was or if he could succeed. Instead, he tried to clear his mind and think of a viable solution.  
“Did you bring your laptop?” Jin asked bluntly, turning his head in Kame’s direction.  
“Yeah, I did.” He raised an inquiring eyebrow, then continued. “I don’t think you can find any trace of signal, though.” He heaved a long sigh and unwrapped the blanket from around his body. “Come on. Let’s try this one too…”  
“I can go and bring it down here, you know?” Jin let out a soft, loving smile. He was utterly concerned about Kame’s state right now.  
“Yeah, but you can’t go all alone in the attic, again.” Kame returned the smile.  
“Eeeeh? Why the attic?” Jin jumped in surprise.  
“There are slightly more chances to find signal there. I’ll pick up the cellphone also.” Kame secured a beanie on his head, careful with his hair, though. “Maybe we’ll get lucky.”  
“Not the ghost doll again!” Jin sighed, following the younger one upstairs. “I’ll let it eat you, you know?”  
“No, you won’t.” Kame’s playfully uttered. “Maybe it’ll find your fear more appealing.” Kame laughed wholeheartedly.  
“Kazuuuuu!” Jin whined, helping Kame to carry the laptop.  
The younger one picked up the cellphone and glanced at the clock and the date. It read 9 AM, the 29th of December. Kame’s eyes widened at the fact. He couldn’t quite grasp the fact that this was the fifth day since the whole group arrived at the chalet and the third day since he and Jin were trapped in there.  
“Oh, shit!” he exclaimed, turning the device for Jin to glance at.  
“What?” Jin looked but all he could see was the wallpaper with a red turtle showing a peace sign. “Did your turtle lost something or what?” Jin asked, unaware of the fact.  
“Stupid!” Kame sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He secured the beanie once again on his head before continuing. “It’s the 29th!”  
“Yeah, so?” Jin asked casually.  
“How can you be so calm?” Jin just shrugged. “Jin, three days have passed and no one came to our rescue.”  
“Maybe they can’t reach to us yet?” the older one voiced out, casually. He still had faith and except for ghosts and bugs, he didn’t lose his cool quite like Kame did.  
“I can’t believe it. It’s like you wish to stay here.” Kame let out his frustration, taking the stairs leading to the attic.  
Jin just stood there for a moment, pondering on what Kame said. He then shook that thought out of his mind and followed with uneasy steps.  
When Kame turned the laptop on and the wireless device also, Jin had his guard on, seemingly looking for the incoming danger. As if the ghosts were more important and frightening that an upset Kame. He shivered at the thought and directed his gaze to Kame, seeing the latter frowning.  
“Nothing?” he asked, glancing around one more time before slumping to the floor next to the smaller one and bringing one arm around his shoulders.  
Kame nodded, still too focused on what he was doing. “I thought here we might get a little bit of signal, you know… maybe the roof it’s not covered in snow or something…” he murmured and leaned closer to Jin, placing his head on the older one’s shoulder.  
“What about the cellphone?” Jin asked, patting Kame’s arm in an assuring way.  
Right in that instant, as if hearing Jin’s thoughts and hopes, the phone in Kame’s pocket ranged, announcing a new mail. They both gasped and jumped in surprise, the younger one bringing the phone out in an instant. He brought it in front of them, so that the two of them could read it.  
Kame-chan, are you all right? I’ve heard about the snowstorm on the news. Are you guys all right? It seems that half of the area is covered in snow and the roads are blocked. Please let us know you’re all right. All of us are worried sick. Hang in there. I already announced the local police.  
Koki-kun.  
The message was dated two days ago and right when he wanted to give up completely, the same tone was heard. He rushed to open the next mail and this time his lips curled into a smile.  
The local authorities are trying to reach to you. They said it’s impossible to do it today, but they’re really positive about it, saying that tomorrow you’ll be out of there. Please take care of yourself and that baka also. Me and the guys are waiting for you two. Hang in there!  
Koki-kun.  
The message was sent an hour ago and it made Kame sigh a relieved sigh, snuggling closer into Jin’s body. “Thank God!” he let out but was met by silence.  
He looked up and saw a smile on Jin’s face, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Jin nodded, but Kame sensed something was wrong. “What?”  
“Nothing. Let’s try and call them, to let them know we’re ok.” Jin kissed Kame’s forehead and produced a practiced smile.  
Kame frowned, but took the phone and punched a few buttons. The line cut out just as Koki answered and with a long sigh, he managed to reply with a short mail, just letting them know that they were still alive and kicking.  
*  
“What’s wrong, Jin?” Kame asked the guy, once they were back in the room, gathering their belongings.  
“Um… Nothing.” Jin just shrugged the question off.  
“It’s like you’re not happy that we’ll finally going to get out of here!” Kame voiced out his frustration, sending death glares at Jin.  
“Maybe that’s because I don’t want to!” Jin snapped, his eyes looking at everything except Kame.  
“What? Are you out of your mind?” the younger one yelled, still eying Jin. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”  
“You’re yelling, you’re not talking.” Jin pointed out, running a hand through his hair in pure frustration, still not meeting Kame’s eyes.  
“Look at me, damn it!” Kame paced to where Jin was and cupped his face, lifting it a bit so that their eyes met. “Tell me what’s in that head of yours.” He let out, his voice calmer than before.  
“I… don’t know…” he stuttered, finally meeting Kame’s eyes, getting lost in them, as always.  
“What do you mean, you don’t want to get out?”  
“No, it’s not that, it’s just that…” he took a long and shaky breath, then continued. “Once we’ll get out of here, all this will end…” Jin uttered with utmost regret.  
“And who said something about it?” Kame raised one inquiring eyebrow.  
“But you were teasing me the whole time and at some point I even though you were playing with me, Kazu.” Jin whined, pouting like a big baby. “And I don’t want it to end. I want to stay here with you and continue this…”  
“Stupid…” Kame let out huskily, bringing Jin’s face forth while he inched closer, gluing their lips together into a soft and warm kiss.  
Still pouting, Jin responded to the kiss, circling Kame’s waist with his hands, bringing their bodies closer together. The next thing he knew was being slammed against the door with a pretty loud bang, Kame’s hands unzipping the winter jacket he was wearing. He instantly forgot to voice out his insecurities as Kame’s mouth daringly licked his bottom lip. Instead he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss that now turned into a passionate one.  
Kame poured his feelings into that kiss; all the love, passion and lust he was capable of in that moment. He thought it would make Jin understand that now, when he finally had the older one in his life, the way he wanted it, he wasn’t about to let go as easily as that.  
“If you ever… just for a second… think that… I’ll let you go… now that I finally have you… well… think again.” Kame let out between gasps for air. He took a long breath, pressing their foreheads together and continued. “You’re not getting away now.”  
Jin just hummed his approval, feeling Kame’s breath tickling his skin. He was amazed Kame uttered his thoughts so easily, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He felt a surge of happiness rushing through his whole being at the younger one’s words and the intimacy of the moment made him a bit dizzy, in a good way.  
“Make me yours, Jin.” Kame said in an extremely seductive tone, licking his lips as he put a little distance between them, enough so that he could see Jin’s face.  
“Gladly.” Was the only thing the older one could voice out, completely blown away by Kame’s lustful expression, which spoke louder than a thousand words.  
He attacked the smaller one’s lips, desperately trying to taste every single inch of that moist and addictive cavern. He didn’t waste any time, peeling layers and layers of warm clothes off Kame’s body, breaking the kiss only when it was absolutely necessarily. Kame followed his example, helping him undress with a dexterity that simply amazed Jin.  
Half naked, Kame found himself addicted to Jin’s taste, those soft and plumped lips molding against his perfectly each time they met. He let out a loud moan, burying his hands in Jin’s locks, pulling the latter closer to him and deepening the kiss. He felt Jin’s hands all over his body, as if he couldn’t get enough. And truth be told, Kame felt the same way.  
Jin picked the smaller one up, taking his time fondling the still clothed ass cheeks, and without breaking the kiss now turned into a tongue duel, he guided them to the bed. Kame’s legs instantly wrapped around his waist, pulling Jin down with him when the latter placed him on the bed. He didn’t want to let go, not for a second. He wouldn’t let him go, no matter what.  
Hovering on top of Kame, a smug smile appeared on Jin’s lips. He felt loved and secure. He felt it could work, that they could make it work. Kame smiled back at him, his hands eagerly unbuttoning his pants. He bent down and showered the younger one with thousands kisses, making him giggle a bit. Happiness, Jin thought, working his magic on Kame’s pants also. It was a little bit difficult, he though, with Kame still clinging to him like that, but he liked it.  
Successfully removing the older one’s pants along with the briefs, Kame finally unwrapped his legs, eager to get out of his own garment. He grabbed Jin’s ass cheeks, a bit roughly, squeezing the flesh in his palms, before trailing smooth lines along the guy’s navel. Jin was hard. Jin wanted him just as much as he wanted Jin.  
When he finally removed all of Kame’s clothes, Jin took a moment to admire the beauty displayed in front of him. Kame groaned in displeasure at the loss of warmth, but his groan turned into a series of moans as Jin settled between his legs, rubbing their erections together. All coherent thoughts left him as Jin’s mouth attacked his neck, kissing and nibbling, licking and caressing with his lips. His member twitched and he could feel Jin’s also when he bucked his hips up in search for more friction.  
Jin rubbed them together, practically humping him, head still buried in the crook of Kame’s neck. He couldn’t suppress a loud and shaky groan, feeling hornier that he ever was in his life. He often dreamed about touching Kame, about making love to him, but the real thing was far better than that. He brought one hand to caress Kame’s thigh, up to his bent knee, then down again to the buttocks. He was burning, inside out, burning with the passion and the need to have the younger one in every single possible way.  
Kame panted for air, bucking his hips up, meeting Jin thrusts one by one. One of his hands, deeply buried in Jin’s locks was not-so-gently pulling the hair each time Jin bit the pale skin of his neck, or when his tongue lapped over that soft spot of his, right behind his ear. His other hand trailed smooth lines on Jin’s back, up and down as he wanted to memorize every inch, every curve, every muscle. His mind was blanked of anything else but Jin, his smell, his touch, his warmth, his love.  
Jin brought one of his hands to Kame’s face, caressing it before tracing the outline of his lips with two fingers. Kame took the cue and let the digits pass between his lips, taking them fully and sucking them thoroughly. Jin descended, leaving a trail of kisses behind, until he reached one of Kame’s small, pinkish nipples. He flicked his tongue around it, earning a soft pleasuring sound from the younger one which continued to suck on those fingers as if there was no tomorrow.  
Kame pulled the other one up by his hair, removing the fingers from his mouth and replacing them with those addictive lips he couldn’t get enough of. He felt Jin shifting a bit so he could slip his fingers between his ass cheeks, reaching his most intimate part. The guy teased, poking his back entrance with a slick finger, then circling a few times, making Kame shamelessly moan into the kiss.  
The older one cautiously inserted one digit into the wrinkled hole, distracting the smaller one by kissing the life out of him. He felt Kame stiffen at the intrusion, and brought his free hand to caress his face. He was new to this thing and he didn’t want to mess it up for Kame. He tilted his head further, choosing a new angle to deepen the kiss, his tongue working his magic as the younger one relaxed. He slowly invaded Kame’s hole, pulling the finger out only to thrust it back in.  
Kame’s mind raced somewhere between pain and pleasure, between his opening being stretched out by Jin’s long fingers and being loved. When Jin broke the kiss and shifted his position, he let out a frustrated grunt, but his disappointment was soon forgotten as Jin went down on his body, plumped lips suddenly surrounding his member. That’s when the last bit of sanity he had left flew out the window.  
Jin bobbed his head up and down the other’s cock, his fingers probing the entrance, stretching it with each thrust. Kame’s moans and jerky moves fueled his desire to move forward, so he proceeded in preparing the puckered hole as much as he could. When Kame’s hips started moving devilishly on their own accord, practically fucking his mouth, Jin let the twitching member out with a slurp, looking straight into Kame’s eyes, all clouded with lust and love.  
He pressed a few kisses on Kame’s inner tight, removing the fingers slowly. He then positioned himself between Kame’s legs and slowly pushed inside him. He growled, feeling the tight hole swallowing his manhood, the walls squeezing him inside. He bent down and captured Kame’s lips for the umpteenth time, suppressing the urge to slam into him like an animal. It was thousands times better than what he imagined. It was incredible, actually.  
The smaller one’s arms grabbed Jin’s shoulder for support, the pain fading with each thrust, only to be replaced by an increasing pleasure. He focused for a while on Jin’s lips against his own, on Jin’s tongue desperately searching for his, twirling around it and reaching every corner available in his mouth. Jin invaded him; not only his body, but his soul and mind.  
Still careful about it, Jin picked up the pace, feeling his orgasm rapidly rising in the pit of his stomach. He brought one hand between their bodies and began pumping Kame’s length at the same pace with his thrusts. He changed the angle a few times, until he heard Kame gasp, throwing his head back, his body beautifully arching underneath him. He kept pumping, making sure he would hit that particular spot which made the younger one cry in pleasure.  
He couldn’t hold it anymore, with Jin giving him so much pleasure both ways. He felt the orgasm building up fast, like a fire extending rapidly. He was already out of breath, not able to think anymore, to utter anything just Jin’s name like a mantra… He could just feel. A few more thrusts, a little pumping his shaft and he was crying Jin’s name as he came between their bodies. It was fast, it was passionate and it was amazing. The velvety walls closing on his shaft was too much to take and Jin followed him suit, moaning, panting and shuddering under the force of a mind-blowing orgasm. He felt limp on top of his lover’s body, not before pressing another kiss onto the red and swollen lips.  
~*~  
They woke up hours later, hearing some weird sound coming from the attic. Jin instantly buried his head under the thick blanket, snuggling at Kame’s chest, shaking. Kame just rolled his eyes knowing that Jin’s whining about ghosts will follow soon after.  
“Hey.” he patted Jin’s head soothingly.  
“Kazu, did you hear that?” Jin buried his head deeper into Kame’s chest. “It sounds like footsteps. What if the ghosts decided to haunt us?” he hugged Kame, almost suffocating him.  
“I thought the ghosts had no feet…” the younger one remarked.  
“But the ghost doll has. I’ve seen them with my own eyes!”  
“Jin, stop acting like a baby!” Kame sighed, trying to pull Jin’s body up. He could hear the noises too, but he knew better than to think there were actually ghost in the attic. “Come up and kiss me.” He let out in a husky voice.  
“But… the noises…” Jin whined, but nonetheless got his head out and shifted so he could stay beside the younger one. He bent and pressed a chaste kiss on Kame’s lips.  
“Maybe it’s the rescue team.” Kame pointed out with hope in his voice.  
“Or maybe it’s the ghost doll.” The older one continued, but when meeting Kame’s stern look, he just put the fear aside. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine.” The smaller one smiles assuringly. “I’m happy.” He pressed his head on his lover’s, meaning that word entirely.  
“Good. Because I’m happier when you’re happy.” Jin hugged him tighter, placing a kiss on his shoulder’s blade.  
“You know, before this whole trip, I was confused about my feelings, like a snowstorm was in my head and especially in my heart.” Kame voiced out and Jin retreated enough so he could hold his gaze. “I never knew it took an actual snowstorm to calm down and find happiness.” He giggled a bit and Jin accompanied him.  
“I’ve almost lost any hope of making you mine. But then the snowstorm came and rummaged everything inside me, giving everything a new meaning.” He removed a strand of hair from Kame’s face and then continued. “I love you, Kazu.” He said, lovingly, pouring his whole heart into those words.  
“I love you too.” The other one replied, surer of that feeling more than anything in his life.  
They sealed those words with a kiss, more urgent than before, but lovingly, passionate and warm at the same time. They stood in a comfortable silence until another set of noises was heard, louder than before.  
“Tell me you heard that!” Jin let out, all of his senses alert.  
“Yes. I guess the ghost doll is jealous of our love.” Kame joked, getting out of the bed, slightly limping.  
“Are you all right?” he jumped out of the bed, in order to help the younger one, but Kame assured him it was ok. “Please don’t tease me, Kazu-chan! I’ll start to think you don’t love me.”  
Kame just giggled, slipping into his clothes. “Come on, let’s get dressed and check out the attic.”  
“Not again…” Jin made his way towards his lover and hugged him from behind. “Can’t we just sit here and wait to be rescued or something?” he purred into Kame’s ear.  
“No. We need to gather our things and then see what’s going on.” The younger one turned into the embrace and pecked his lover’s mouth. “You’re not going to leave me alone, are you?”  
“No, of course not.” Jin sighed and proceeded in dressing himself.  
*  
The noises were getting clearer as they took the stairs leading to the attic. They could hear the sound of a helicopter and a series of loud thuds mixed with people screaming their names. With their bags secured on their shoulders they stepped into that part of the chalet, a bright light almost hurting their eyes. A few men were struggling with a crack in the roof, trying to enlarge it, so that they could get the two out of there. The sunlight combined with the sparking of the snow after such a long time of only darkness and artificial light surely affected their eyesight momentarily.  
A man from the rescue team spotted them and guided towards the crack, descending on a ladder and helping them get up and out of the house. Only when they were standing side by side in the helicopter did they sighed relieved that everything was over.  
Indeed, they left precious memories in that chalet, but they also left there a past which created room for a new beginning. A bright and happy future for both of them, together. Jin took Kame’s hand into his own, giving it a light squeeze, smiling at his lover. Kame returned the smile, directing his gaze down, at the area still covered in a thick layer of snow. They were lucky they were alive. Both of them.  
~*~  
As soon as they landed on Narita airport, they were met by the remaining four members of the band. Relieved, they run to meet them, yelling and jumping on Kame, each one of them wanting to hug the youngest of the group. Kame looked puzzled at each of their faces, trying to understand something, but really couldn’t as all of them spoke at the same time, one louder than the other. He was lost as the other ganged up on him, his expression reflecting just that. He caught something in the lines of ‘I’m glad you’re ok’ and ‘I was so worried’ but he couldn’t point out who said what.  
“Hey, guys. What about me? I was in the same situation, you know?” Jin almost pouted, in an attempt to help Kame out.  
The craziness stopped as they all faced Jin for a moment.  
“Oh, yeah. Kame-chan, I hope he haven’t upset you or something.” Koki uttered, directing those words to Kame, but keeping his eyes on Jin.  
“What????” Jin shrieked, hearing the guy.  
“No, he didn’t.” Kame chuckled, finally able to greet and hug the guy normally, one by one. “He actually was an angel.” He threw a loving look towards Jin. The other one returned it with a smile.  
“I can’t imagine that…” Ueda remarked, shaking Jin’s hand. “But if Kame says so… I believe him.”  
“Me too.” Taguchi cheerfully said, hugging Jin also. “What do you guys think we should do after the countdown?” he asked, still wearing his bright smile.  
“I know!” Jin let out excitedly. “What about a trip to Korea?” his eyes sparkled with joy.  
“NO!!!!!” The other five let out in a choir, turning their backs to him and leaving him behind.  
“We don’t need another one of your great disaster trips, Jin. Sorry about that.” Maru giggled and waved a hand towards him.  
Only Kame turned around and with a wide smile on his face urged his lover to follow them.  
The snowstorm has passed, the snow will melt away eventually, and they both knew the spring that awaits them will last forever.  
~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
